Lighting control can be used to automatically control lighting under certain conditions, thereby conserving power. However, lighting control, specifically advanced lighting controls have not been widely adopted in the general commercial market because the installation, setup related costs and complexity have made these lighting systems prohibitively expensive for most commercial customers. Additionally, if these systems include intelligence, they are centrally controlled. Central control is not as flexible.
It is desirable to have a lighting method, system and apparatus for distributed intelligent lighting that is easy to install and is cost effective.